This research project is intended to gain understanding of the interactions between the cellular elements of the nervous system and the modification of these interactions by previous activity. Experiments are proposed utilizing electrophysiological, fluorometric and morphological techniques to study the functional interdependence of neurons and glia in Necturus and crustacea. Processes under investigation include the proposed role of glia in regulating extracellular concentrations of ions, amino of glia to alterations in the ionic environment and on the membrane characteristics of glia are also proposed.